1. Field of the Invention
The need for this invention arises out of the present state of the art of military camouflage in the visible light spectrum. This invention is designed for the purpose of concealing both stationary and moving objects from view. The term "cloaking" as used in the title of this invention and elsewhere herein refers to concealing such objects.
2. Prior Art
The techniques in use today largely involve painting, coloring, and/or contour shaping to allow an object to better blend in with the background. Such techniques are rather primitive and do little to conceal a moving object as it is not possible with present fixed state camouflage techniques to cause an object to continually blend in with a changing background. In order to effectively camouflage a moving object, its appearance must be constantly controlled from the viewpoint of the observer to blend in with the changing background from the observer's perspective. Little has been done to utilize modern advancements in optoelectornics, computers, or microminiature components to camouflage an object. The proposed system was conceived with the view in mind of effectively concealing a stationary or moving object such as a man, vehicle, or aircraft from view by utilization of this technology. This invention will find practical application in military and law enforcement where field commanders find it useful to conceal such an object from view.